I'd Rather Not
by Annacat101
Summary: Previously titled "More Beer"? A continuation of Cobb drinking beer with friends, only this time Arthur and Eames try to save him.
1. More Beer?

"More beer?" Eames asks calmly, grabbing a can from the counter and strolling towards the table. He pops it open and curls his friend's fingers around it carefully. Cobb looks away, eyes fixed on something just beyond the window. There are no stars, and the night is black as pitch.

"I'd rather not, Eames," Cobb says. His voice is brittle and dry. "The beer is warm, anyway,"

Eames leans back, the wooden chair digging into his spine. "You broke your promise, you know,"

Cobb's hands tighten, the aluminum can gives a soft squeal as it rips apart from the pressure, the jagged edges cutting through his skin. Drops of blood leak from the hairline slashes. He doesn't look away from the window.

"Shut up,"

Arthur leans forward, gently unfurling Cobb fingers from the twisted can. The edges scrape across both their skins, and the blood drips down to join the pool of beer on the floor below them. "We're all worried, Dom. This isn't like you,"

"Since when do you care so much about me? And Arthur never calls me Dom,"

"Of course he doesn't," Arthur murmurs, dragging himself out of the chair to throw away the can, joints creaking like Cobb thinks his own should. Miles pauses for a brief moment after pushing in his chair to close the curtains. "Bit chilly in here, isn't it? And I care for you deeply, Dom. You married my daughter, after all,"

"And we all know how that turned out!" Cobb snarls hotly. "When are you going to realize what a danger I am? That I fucking deserve to be stuck here forever? Once Ariadne's dead?"

The footsteps freeze, "Cowardice isn't a valid reason to break a promise, Mr. Cobb. She will die alone if you stay here, and if you return you may be young together again,"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up," The curtains flutter in the wind that smells vaguely of salt. Cobb squints his eyes at the noon-day sun. "Go away, Saito. Leave me alone,"

"Alright," Saito says, turning back towards the kitchen and lifting up the curtains as he passes, "Hot in here, tell Eames to put his beer in the fridge next time, don't just leave them on the counter,"

"I will, Saito," Cobb whispers, "I'll remember,"

"Remember what?" Eames wanders in, calm as ever. _- Just remember, Cobb - _"More beer?" Eames asks, smiling. He pulls out a chair, opens the can and shifts Cobb's wrinkled, scarred fingers to wrap around it securely. - _Just this once _-

"I'd rather not, Eames," Cobb says tiredly, staring out the window _- I'd rather not -_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and tell me if it sucked or not! I really tried to get my point across without stressing it to heavily... Did it work? (and if you couldn't tell, the end isn't really the end). XD

-Annacat


	2. Damn You

I honestly wasn't going to continue this, just have Cobb stuck in limbo-loop forever. But, well, some of y'all asked me for a sequel, so here it is. I have no plan, and other than a few ideas, I'm completely open to suggestions. (hint, hint).

* * *

"Damn you," Arthur mutters furiously, pulling away from Eames. He punches the wall and winces. "God damn you, Cobb,"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up," Cobb calls from the living room, perfectly in sync. But Arthur knows Dom isn't talking to him.

"Relax, darling," Eames leans against the wall, calm as ever if not for the tiny pinpricks of blood staining his palms as they clenched into fists. Eames has forgotten to clip his nails again, Arthur notes distantly. "We'll figure out a way to get to him eventually, it's not as if he's going anywhere,"

Eames' voice is tired, no longer perfect. Arthur knows he looks the same. It feels as if they've been in limbo for years.

"I'm going in. If I fail, it's up to you," Arthur whispers. He loosens another button on his red-stained shirt; the suit abandoned long ago in the hellish heat.

Eames frowns. "What are you going to do? Last time I tried imitating his projection of me; he twisted everything I said into following that damn script of his. And we both know that taking him by force doesn't work, I'd rather not get mauled to death by Phillipa and James again," Eames sighs. "You really don't have a plan, do you?"

Arthur shrugs. "We got so close when Ariadne came, and all she did was reason with him,"

Eames smirks. "Well, love, unless you're planning to snog him, I wouldn't suggest copying her methods exactly,"

"If that's what it takes..." Arthur trails off, "Wish me luck, then,"

A rough hand yanks around Arthur's stomach, blood smearing across his shirt. Arthur opens his mouth to berate Eames but is silenced by a kiss.

Eames smiles almost lovingly as he pulls away, arms still wrapped around Arthur's waist, _"I'd rather not,"_

_**The End **_

_**of**_

_**Part 2 of ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

LOL Arthur... Sorry, I know a bunch of you dislike slash, but I couldn't resist. It makes sense, 'cause what else would faze Arthur?

-Annie


End file.
